


Heist of the Centuries ( and it’s not about the Toussaint)

by JuliaSh17



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, lebbie, my babes takes a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSh17/pseuds/JuliaSh17
Summary: Heist of the Centuries was made long before she even thinking about stealing this damn necklace.





	Heist of the Centuries ( and it’s not about the Toussaint)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was my little present for @tiffanytheweirdo but i post it here only now because i'm a dumbass

\- You gonna sit there and stare at me, or you gonna join me? - says Debbie sitting in full bath and a covering her body.

Lou chuckles. She knows that Deborah doesn’t shy and not trying to hide - just sitting like that is more comfortable, so Ocean sitting in a strange pose, with one hand resting on her cheek and the other gently splashing in the water.

\- I’m cold. - reminds Debbie.

Lou rolls her eyes and taking clothes off.

\- You always get what you want, isn’t it? - chuckles Miller by getting into the tub.

The water becomes too much, and part of it’s irrevocably spilled on the floor, but they don’t care.

\- That’s right. - purrs a brunette, feeling the warm of Lou’s body.

Debbie pressed closer, feeling Lou’s chest, and smiles. She missed it.

\- Oh, bird, - she never gets tired of calling her that. - I think someone’s a little lied to me. - Lou chuckles, looking at the red cheeks of the girl, but they’re red is not from her little lies, no. Just the water is really hot.

\- I just wanted to be a little bit closer. - shrugs Debbie and leans back, causing Miller to immerse in hot water.

They're lie ike that for few minutes. Debbie is now fully owned by Lou, still clinging closer, and Miller allows it to her.

Large bunch of long brown hair makes Debbie suddenly domestic, and Lou thinks that she can get used to this really quickly.

\- Girls will come at nine. - whispering Lou, playing with dropped out of the bulk brown strands.

\- I don’t care. - says Debbie, - A little bit more.

And Lou humbly gives all that Ocean ask whether - a million dollars, a couple of minutes together in the hot tub or her heart.

The water begins to cool.

\- It’s time, Debs. - Miller gently kisses the girl on the shoulder.

Ocean whimsical grumbles something, but get out of the water, then kissed the blonde.

\- My lady. - brunette, barely wrapped in a towel, stretch Lou hand to help get out of the bath.

\- What kind of favor. - Lou screws up her eyes when Debbie not only submits her hand, but also helps with a towel.

\- Anything for my partner who agreed with me on the heist of the Centuries. - calmly responds Debbie, spreading the hair and once again kissing Lou.

\- How could I say no? - Miller smiles and rolls her eyes once again. - you’re very good at convincing. - Lou bite her lip and tilting the head side.

Debbie continues to kiss her, nails scratching her shoulders and gently squeezing the neck.

\- Debs - Lou whispers, trying to move away, but hands of the brunette don’t give her to do this. - Almost eight. Tammy has must be somewhere halfway here.

\- I don’t care. - grins Ocean, not even thinking to stop.

****

At 8:32 pm they have to get ready in a hurry because someone too well persuaded, and someone can’t say no.

By the time the rest of their team appears in Miller’s apartment, they look pretty good, even very well for those who are had sex 10 minutes before.

Parsing the plan runs smoothly, Debbie explains the girls their tasks, while contented Lou sits in the corner, playing with a cigarette lighter.

\- I think we’re done. - ends her speech Ocean.

\- So go home, get your picks affairs in order. - Miller says.

***

\- You two should hide a bit better if you don’t want to talk to anyone about you. - casually says Tammy, when saying goodbye to Debbie.

\- What do you mean? - Brunette has always been a good actress, so the surprise on her face turned plausible. In principle, it really is.

\- Your hair never looks disgusting, but if a couple of minutes before that you didn’t have sex. - she grins. - And Lou’s hair still wet and sloppy.

Debbie understands that Tammy knows her too well. And this is their puncture.

\- We don’t … - Ocean last attempts to defend herself, but a Tammy interrupts her.

\- I will not tell anyone if you don’t want it. - says Tammy.

 

And Debbie trusts her.

 

Trusts, and then tell Lou about it. Blonde laughs, and it warms her heart.

Heist of the Centuries was made long before she even thinking about stealing this damn necklace.


End file.
